User blog:HoshiYume4610/Its Rain and its off topic for me to talk my blog... :)
READ IT FOR YOUR OWN RISK! JK JK, Just bored for me :) and wanna to talk random stuffs! :D ''' Today is my longest weekend! Woohoo! why? its start from Sat (in Asia Time) to Tues and Friday ;) BEST THING EVER SINCE I START MY SCHOOL LOL.......anyhooves, I started it as a comment in Seddie but now....I just make it into a blog XD;;;; Coz me is love to be a writer! I got a worse realistic dream last night and right now, its raining (thunderstorm!) plus now I need to be in good mood.....by watching Seddie videos. My two friends are Creddie while me and my childhood friend are Seddie, its weird that we're still friends and not that :). I begun to seddie talk and they want me to put my mouth down XD, its actually normal between us! :P Coz BFF and Friends Forever is awesome. So I personally talk it in my mind or here, ;) coz you pepz are awesome too. (ok I have no idea why I want to say it...maybe coz of your awesome and funny comments including chattings to mention dramas DX! :D) One of them, actually didn't know that Seddie become couple after she saw it in my wikia profile XD alot of Seddie Userboxes. So yeah, she understand me. LOL What? Why? -Seddie tone- > w < Coz I can't........not live without them! -repeat Seddie kiss from iLMM and stuffs of awesome videos of Seddie- Oh yeah, about that dream? >.> Don't want to explain in detail.......But I can give a LITTLE details of my dream, First, I like have a dream boyfriend? (He look too normal hawt and nice awesome person o//o nononono! he is a imagine person I could create from my dreams!) second, three stalkers stalk me is scary and creepy. and final, I like have a trauma of being "hurt" by three same stalkers (And I thought one of them was my classmate but he's not O_O;; ). Don't ask me it its so bad I can't think of it now. btw my imagine bf is protecting me in my dream lol XD;;;; plus...don't want to dream this again! Anyways my blog seem to be off-topic and anywho, I like to ask a question! XD WHEN DID THE "GAME" SAM STARTED!? I meant the game Dan mentions in his blog was based on all of the fighting and bricking between Sam and Freddie right? But how did its started? :L and anywho again, what if iCarly was a dating sim game? (sorry its sound so off topic once again but I want to say what if) Since I play too many games like that lately....and thought of it, like when they're still friends and all seventeens year old as I know. I could imagine myself choose the player which is Sam and Carly and there is like four guys there such as Freddie, Brad, Gibby and....some random guys? or William my OC iCarly XD. Its awesome and I swear I was like choosing Sam and tried to win Freddie's heart. But I believe between them will make the player to fight their way to win Freddie's heart! XD kaiiii....look like I'm done. :> so bai bai! <3 <3 PEACE 4 LOVE <3 AND SEDDIE FOR THE WIN! <3 DON'T KILL THEM, DON'T HATE THEM, BE NICE TO THEM, BE COOL WITH THEM, AND LAST BE AWESOME WITH THEM! <3 Category:Blog posts